


Encyclopedia of reality shows

by Ren



Series: Maritombola 2010 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock watch trash tv together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encyclopedia of reality shows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 38 (Gen) of maritombola @ [maridichallenge](http://community.livejournal.com/maridichallenge/profile); it's like the Italian version of bingo, only better. Gen isn't really a prompt, Gen is 80% of what I write. I treated it as a wild card and finished something I started months ago. I also, er, amused myself by sneaking in as many references as I could to a certain short story.

"I can't imagine why you're so engrossed in this appalling show," Sherlock said.

John, startled, looked up from the telly.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'll turn it off if the noise disturbs you. Were you thinking about the Duncan case?"

Sherlock waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, _that_ ," he scoffed. "I've already informed Mrs Duncan to check behind the rosemary bushes. Of course," he continued, blithely ignoring John's exclamations of surprise, "the daughter's name was the biggest clue."

This piece of information still didn't clear the mystery for John, who had followed Sherlock in his earlier visit to the Duncans and had walked away completely baffled, just like the police.

"No, that was a trivial matter," Sherlock said. He pointed to the telly accusingly. "Why I don't understand is why this is called a _reality_ show. The contestants are all obviously exaggerating their reactions."

John looked at the small screen. At the moment a man and a woman were talking loudly over each other about something stupid.

"It's just to pass the time," he said sheepishly, only too aware of the time he spent watching this programme. It had become a guilty pleasure after his discharge from the army had left him with little to do in the afternoon.

"Watching people argue?" Sherlock asked. "You could see that anywhere on the streets."

"It's not just about arguing." John somehow felt like he had to defend his hobby. He knew that the show had few redeeming qualities but they were down to the final four contestants and he wanted to know who would end up winning. "There are weekly games to decide who gets eliminated. And they used to be divided into two teams at the beginning..."

It was always strange to find out that Sherlock, so informed in the way of poisons and penal code, knew very little about mundane things like reality show formats. John found himself explaining the concept of immunity and diary room while keeping an eye to the screen.

By the time Sherlock had finished asking questions the episode was already over, with the contestants being assembled to reveal who would be voted out that week. John cursed the ad break for prolonging the suspense.

Sherlock snorted. "It's obvious that the red-headed woman will be voted out," he said. "She argued with everyone and is a poor team player. Let's go have dinner."

"Hold on, how can you be sure of that?" John said, stubbornly refusing to move from the couch as the show's host delivered his speech. He punched the air in triumph as the red-headed woman, his personal favourite, was once again saved from elimination.

Sherlock's jaw didn't drop, but it was a close thing. "This makes no sense!" he complained.

"She was in league with that other man to vote off the other woman," John explained. "It happens."

"But those two couldn't stand each other," Sherlock said.

John shrugged. "It happens. Don't tell me you hadn't thought about tactical voting?"

Sherlock frowned at the telly. "It's just a tv show," he said and went to fetch his coat. John was sure that he turned back to sneak a peek at the previews for next week's episode.


End file.
